The proposed research is to study neuronal response in the different visual areas that comprise prestriate cortex, with the goal of understanding the unique contribution of each to vision and visuomotor integration. Activity of single cells is recorded from awake, behaving monkeys, trained to maintain fixation and to make eye movements. It is analyzed in relation to different visual stimuli, eye movement, and interactions of vision with eye movements. The aims of the proposed research are (1) to make qualitative comparisons of visual processing in different areas; (2) to compare areas quantitatively, in terms of receptive field size, orientation tuning, velocity sensitivity, and other trigger features; and (3) to compare the relative contributions of the different areas of visuomotor coordination.